Fallin in Love With You
by Devon-Marsters
Summary: Every day for the past three years Spike has eaten breakfast and lunch at ‘The Magic Café’. Buffy has been a waitress there for the past three and a half years. She’d had a crush on the mysterious man since the moment she saw him, but he never noti


Title: The Magic Café  
  
By: Punken Out B*tch  
  
Summery: Every day for the past three years William 'Spike' Giles has eaten breakfast and lunch at 'The Magic Café'. Buffy Summers has been a waitress there for the past three and a half years. She'd had a crush on the mysterious man since the moment she saw him, but he never noticed her. What happens when he finally does?  
  
AN: Uh...hi...um this is my first Buffy/Spike fic. I guess I need a beta so. you know email me if ya want to. I don't really know where this idea came from but I liked it.  
  
Dedication: I dunno I guess it's to my puppys Princess and Nibblet.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the idea. That evil Joss Whendon owns the charactors. That bastard ruins everything.  
  
Rating: R (just to be on the safe side)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you! You big jerk! What happened to my wonderful Blondy Bear!?!" Spike sighed as he rolled his eyes as his girlfriend Harmony threw a fit. He'd been going out with her for about two months and she was already acting as if they were married.  
  
"We used to spend all of our time together! Now all you do is work and even when you do get off work you just want to sleep and do more work! Or even worse, you go to that damn café!" Harmony yelled. She was actually starting to get jealous of that stupid café. What was it called? Oh yeah the 'The Magic Café'. The only time he ever took off work was to eat lunch there.  
  
"Harm, honey you know that if I don't work than I can't get you those pretty things." Spike said, he smiled as there was silence on the other end of the cell phone. Than he heard laughter and his smile widened.  
  
"Ok, you work extra hard and get me that diamond necklace I showed you at the mall last week." Harmony replied, with a smile on her face. Other than the sex, this was what she liked most. The making up part.  
  
Spike chuckled, "'k, luv. I gotta go now. See you later, pet."  
  
He pressed the small end button on the cell phone and pulled the keys out of the ignition of his car. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He was sitting in his new black Desoto. It wasn't exactly new but sorta fixed so it looked new. He even got a new gloss paint job. It looked really good. He'd had the Desoto since he turned sixteen. It didn't matter that he could afford a new car. Hell he could afford about three cars. Pretty much the only thing other than his da, Rupert Giles who lived in England his car was the only thing that he could really depend on. He smiled as he thought of his car. He slung the door open and climbed out. He had on black dress pants and a white button up shirt and his favorite blood red tie. He also had his leather duster on too. Never left home without it.  
  
He ran his hand through his bleached blonde hair. He looked around for a second than threw his cigarette on the ground. He stomped it out and walked toward the doors to 'The Magic Café'. It was early, about seven in the morning. He had to be at work at eight so he left early so he didn't have to rush through breakfast. It was a little foggy due to it being September. Also a little colder than usual. He smiled again. Maybe they'd get snow this year.  
  
He walked through the door and sat down at one of the tables by the front window. One of the things he liked most about this place was the fact that instead of making you buy a news paper, there was one on every table that you can read for free.  
  
He read over the front page silently as he waited for the waitress. A few minutes later a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and a hash brown on it was place in front of him along with a cup of coffee. He looked up in surprise as he realized he hadn't even ordered yet. The small blonde waitress smiled reading the question in his eyes she said, "You've ordered the same thing for the past three years. Just decided to jump straight ahead to the part where you're a happy customer."  
  
Spike smile. He had ordered the same thing every morning, "Thank you pet."  
  
Buffy's heart fluttered. She smiled back politely before leaving to tend to the other customers. She didn't know what it was about that man but she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She didn't try to push her luck with him. He was a successful business man most likely living in some great apartment and she was just... well just a poor waitress living in a cheap apartment. He'd never looked twice at her and she never expected him too. She glanced over at him once more before retuning to her work. He just sat there taking small bites and a sip of his coffee every once in a while, while reading the paper. Buffy sighed longingly.  
  
She walked to a table, plastered a bright smile on her face and said, "Hey can I take your order?"  
  
She wasn't bad looking but she wasn't exactly beautiful. Her friends had no doubt that she she could be, if she had the time. She had honey blonde hair that was currently pulled back in a messy French braid and big green eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and forest green eyeshadow. She wore her uniform that consisted of a navy blue cotton dress that ended about two inches above her knees and a black apron with 'The Magic Café' in gold on the front.  
  
She was pretty short, about 5'3 but was ok with being short. She had gone out on quite a few dates but nothing much. Mostly just with people her best friend Willow set her up with. Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts and wrote down in her tiny notebook what the smiling couple in frant in front of her ordered. No time to waste don't wanna get fired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
